Cuando el rayo encontró la nieve
by almuerzo1
Summary: Pasó meses buscándola en las ciudades cercanas sin descansar. La soñó cada noche, le dolió despertar cada mañana sabiendo que no la vería, y se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella iba más allá de una simple amistad. Justo cuando se había resignado a no volver a verla, algo mágico sucede. ¿La búsqueda terminará resolviéndose con un hilo del mismo color que su traje?
1. Chapter 1

**Algo que tienen que saber antes de leer: Esta historia es** _ **post-3x23**_ **, con la excepción de que Barry no quedó atrapado en la Fuerza de Velocidad. Todo lo demás será aclarado mientras leen, me parece. Es un two-shot, espero que lo disfruten ;)**

 **Como una pequeña nota personal: Si son de las personas a las que les gusta leer con música, les sugiero en esta parte acompañar la lectura con:** **Bruises** **, de Lewis Capaldi;** **Oceans** **, de Seafret; y** **Carry you** **, de Ruelle ft. Fleurie.**

* * *

Aún podía sentir su ausencia lastimándolo como si alguien le hubiera atravesado el pecho con un cuchillo. Era un dolor con el que había aprendido a vivir desde el momento en que abría sus ojos hasta que los cerraba en la noche. Los pensamientos lo dejaban solo en la oscuridad solo porque Cisco le había permitido —después de rogarle por semanas, y que su mal aspecto ayudara para convencerlo— usar a uno de los metahumanos que tenían en la tubería; tenía el poder de inducir un sueño pacífico lleno de recuerdos que la mayor parte del tiempo eran buenos, y Barry vio su oportunidad ahí.

Siempre... cada noche, soñaba con ella, y eso se convertía en una pesadilla cuando despertaba; los recuerdos, las fantasías aún en su memoria como si acabaran de abrirle una herida. Sin embargo, seguía siendo la mejor manera de recordarla, sin importar cuán doloroso se tornara algunas veces. Era un recordatorio amable del sonido de su voz, lo brillante de su sonrisa y su olor a químicos y algo floral.

Él no quería olvidar. No podía permitirse hacerlo. Y si tenía que sufrir en el proceso, lo merecía.

Suspiró cuando encontró la mirada llena de decepción de su mejor amiga en él.

—¿Qué? —espetó el velocista, de manera abrupta. No quiso sonar tan brusco, pero no lo pudo evitar y no pensaba disculparse en su peor día.

Odiaba que aquella se hubiera convertido en la manera en la que la gente lo miraba todo el tiempo. Desde que rompió el compromiso con la mujer sentada frente a él, todos parecían juzgarlo por la decisión. No era su culpa —tampoco la de ella—, y aunque lamentaba haberse dado cuenta muy tarde, no iba a casarse con una mujer a la que no le pertenecía su corazón. Se dio cuenta muy tarde que solo le guardaba el cariño que le tendría a una hermana, y así eran más simples las cosas. Siguiendo a su corazón, no lo que un estúpido periódico futurista decía. Iris lo entendió y, después de semanas, lograron regresar a la dinámica anterior de su amistad.

Eso no significaba que todo estaba bien. Había errores que no podía borrar, tropiezos que no podía corregir. Un ejemplo de ello era haberse dado cuenta demasiado tarde de sus sentimientos por una mujer que lo abandonó.

No, era injusto ponerlo de esa manera. Ella no hizo tal cosa, solo se marchó para encontrarse a sí misma lejos de él y su equipo, y lo hizo con todo el derecho del mundo. Todos se habían comportado como idiotas desde que se enteraron de sus poderes, deseando traerla de vuelta cuando Killer Frost tomaba control de su cuerpo, y empujándola al límite cuando era Caitlin Snow.

Trató de encontrarla, tantas y tantas veces. Pero nunca pudo culparla por no regresar en lo que le pareció una eternidad —Cisco aún insistía que no había pasado más de un año, pero, hey, era un velocista y su sentido del tiempo no era confiable, no cuando se trataba de esa clase de cosas — al menos no después de todo lo que había pasado.

—Estás haciéndolo otra vez —Iris dijo, señalándolo de manera acusadora con un dedo, después de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué cosa? —exigió, tratando de sonar irritado, pero fallando de manera miserable. Solo parecía cansado. Lo usual era solo estar triste y que su mente diera un paseo a miles de kilómetros de donde debería estar; mas él sabía por qué ella estaba ahí, y no pudo encontrar otra manera de comportarse.

—No estás viviendo tu vida, Bar —murmuró, suspirando para mirar a otro lado—. Sé que ya no estamos juntos, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ti. Todos lo hacemos, y estamos cansados de verte... así. Hablé con Cisco esta mañana y...

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —la interrumpió él, analizándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Nada que no supiera ya. Está de acuerdo conmigo en que deberías de dejar de usar al metahumano; no puedes seguir usando a una persona para tus propios beneficios. ¿Sabes lo que Caitlin diría si...?

—No digas su nombre —advirtió con los ojos cerrados, frotándose la frente en un intento por relajarse un poco; no quería explotar, nadie se merecía una ira que solo estaba dirigida a sí mismo. Su voz fue más suave cuando volvió a hablar—. Solo... _por favor_ , no.

Si había algo que odiara más que todo lo que le había hecho a la persona más importante en su vida para que decidiera marcharse, era que dijeran su nombre. Solo se lo permitía a Cisco sin explotar, sabiendo que él la extrañaba casi tanto como él.

—Está bien —le concedió su mejor amiga—. Pero estoy hablando en serio. Tal vez tú puedas sanar rápido, pero Cisco dice que el meta ha decaído mucho en las últimas dos semanas. Su cuerpo no aguantará si sigues usándolo como hasta ahora. Morirá, Barry, y sé que tú no quieres eso.

—Sí, es como mi almohada personal, no querramos que se arruine —intentó bromear, pero sonó sombrío. Sabía que las razones para mantenerlo con vida iban más allá de eso: pese a su pésimo estado de ánimo y el aspecto descuidado, seguía siendo el guardián de las personas que habitaban la ciudad. Antes de que Iris tuviera la oportunidad de regañarlo más, continuó—: Lo siento, sé que están en lo correcto... Es solo que... no sé. Ustedes no entienden.

—Entiendo más de lo que puedes imaginar. Aún recuerdo cómo fue cuando Eddie murió, y tuve...

—Ella no está muerta. —La sola idea colgando en el aire, lo hacía sentirse mareado, y no podía negar que lo había llegado a pensar más de una vez, dejando que el viento eliminara el pensamiento tan pronto como llegaba. No podía haber muerto, y él no podía permitirse pensar de esa manera.

Iris apretó los labios en una línea fina, en desaprobación a su comportamiento.

—No lo sabes. Tal vez esa es la razón por la que no ha regresado. De otra manera...

—No... Ni se te ocurra decirlo. Ella está viva —estableció con vehemencia, antes de sacudir la cabeza casi de manera imperceptible para esconder su rostro con sus manos—. Y tú... ¿Podrías solo... dejarme solo? Es martes. _Por favor._

Ella cerró los ojos, suspirando una vez más antes de asentir con la cabeza. Nadie sabía por qué los martes eran tan dolorosos para él, pero ese era el día en el que se permitía tener más debilidad. Era humano, después de todo, y le gustaba sentir algo de dolor para sentirse vivo. Iba a Jitters y pedía el café favorito de Caitlin, esperando que algo imposible pasara mientras lo bebía; algo bueno, como ella entrando por la puerta de la cafetería o él recibiendo una llamada de Cisco diciéndole que su amiga se encontraba en el Córtex preguntando dónde estaba. Seguiría tomando sorbos de su bebida mientras trataba de visualizarla sentada frente a él, sonriéndole, hablando de sus poderes, de sus aventuras o solo de lo que había tenido que hacer para salvar el día... cualquier cosa que cruzara su mente. Algunas veces, hacía su día más fácil; otras, la complicaba de manera eficiente.

Cuando apartó las manos de su cara y volvió a abrir los ojos, suspiró con alivio cuando se encontró solo en la mesa, sabiendo que su mejor amiga había respetado su deseo por algo de soledad —no era que no tuviera suficiente ya, alejado de todos, pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer?

Comenzó a observar de manera ausente la vista que había afuera del establecimiento. Otro día—tal vez en otro año, o durante otra vida—, habría amado la vista del atardecer. Sin embargo, aquel era otro Barry, y esos días se veían muy lejanos. Había pasado mucho. Reverse Flash, Zoom, Savitar. En su lugar, sonrió de manera triste, sabiendo que la parte favorita del día para ella era el amanecer, cuando la oscuridad cambiaba por hermosos y suaves colores.

Algo hermoso pasó mientras pensaba en ella, el momento en el que los colores se transformaron en oscuridad. Fue una de las cosas más raras que había presenciado en su vida, y eso ya era decir mucho siendo un científico forense en una ciudad llena de humanos con poderes y un super-héroe la otra mitad del tiempo. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de descubrir qué estaba pasando con el ceño fruncido, mientras cambiaba un poco su posición en la mesa para tomar su teléfono y llamar a Cisco. Tal vez Iris había tenido razón: usar al meta por sus razones egoístas estaba mal y ahora estaba teniendo efectos secundarios.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa: él no era el único notando lo que estaba pasando. A su izquierda, una pareja joven estaba compartiendo sonrisas, manos en el aire, fascinados por lo que veían; claro, saber que estaban hechos el uno para el otro debía ser increíble.

La voz de su madre llenó sus oídos antes de que pudiera evitar el recuerdo. La memoria se lo tragó vivo: luces apagadas, un susurro suave, su vieja habitación meses antes del asesinato de la mujer que había sido una gran parte de todo lo que tenía.

Cuando era pequeño, hubo un fenómeno similar. Después del atardecer, una especie de hilo rojo apareció enredado en los meñiques de todos, incluyendo a sus padres. Les preguntó sobre ello, y su madre le contó esa misma noche una historia sobre almas gemelas, hilos rojos y un amor que dura hasta el último aliento.

Quiso reír de manera amarga ante la idea, incluso si al mismo tiempo —pensar sobre su niñez y padres que lo amaron incondicionalmente— le dejó una especie de calor en el cuerpo. Un dolor punzante del que no se quería deshacer.

Barry recordaba creer en esa clase de amores, que duran toda la vida y que no te permiten amar a alguien más. Pensó que el amor que compartía con Iris era de esa clase, pero se dio cuenta que no era así demasiado tarde. Ella no lo entendía ni amaba cada parte de él, por más complicado que fuera; y, por más que quisiera decir lo contrario, él estaba en la misma sensación de limbo con ella.

Y sobre Caitlin —la mujer que había amado de verdad, aquella con la que soñaba todas las noches y por la que pasaba suspirando todos los días—, bueno, con ella fue un estúpido y solo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando todo el mundo se detuvo después de que ella dijera que quería que la dejaran ir. Aquello lo dejó demasiado roto como para pensar en estar con alguien más. No solo por el hecho de que lo había abandonado, sino porque sabía cuán imbécil había sido con ella cuando más lo necesitaba, y no se dio cuenta a tiempo.

Estuvo ocupado tratando de jugar su parte en una relación que no estaba destinada a durar, ocupado tratando de salvar a alguien de una muerte que parecía inevitable, y no pudo verla deslizándose entre sus dedos.

Se frotó la cara con la mano en frustración, intentando borrar de su mente que estaba en esa situación por sus decisiones impulsivas, desde _Flashpoint_ hasta Savitar. Como fuera, aquella acción solo hizo que notara el hilo del mismo color que su traje en su meñique. Lo miró con atención, antes de suspirar y tratar de ignorar los siguientes quince minutos que tardó en terminar el café favorito de Caitlin —aunque hubiese perdido el calor mucho tiempo atrás—, pero las preguntas que se estaban construyendo en su cabeza ya lo estaban volviendo loco para ese momento.

¿Qué pasaría si iba y seguía aquella cosa en un último y desesperado intento por encontrarla y se ve a sí mismo frente a otra chica en su lugar? ¿Qué le diría si ese es el caso? ¿«Lo siento, amé a alguien antes de ti y no podré amarte de la misma manera porque no eres ella»? Aquello no era algo que haría un caballero. Aunque tampoco todas esas veces que él se encargó de decepcionarla sin esforzarse.

No había oportunidad de que ella fuera su alma gemela, además. ¿Cómo podría serlo después de todas las cosas que hizo? Él claramente le pertenecía —incluso si Caitlin no lo quería así, incluso antes de ver el hilo rojo, desde el momento en el que despertó del coma—, pero ella merecía algo mucho mejor que él. Merecía un final feliz. El final feliz que habría tenido con Ronnie de no ser por sus errores.

Tal vez los eventos del año pasado la habían llevado hasta Julian cuando él había estado distraído. Quizás, en aquellos momentos, se encontraba con el hombre que lo había odiado en algún punto cuando trabajaban en la _CCPD_ —y Barry no quería saber si ese era el caso; en serio, solo necesitaba saber que estaba bien— buscando ser feliz. No estaba seguro de que, después de todo el dolor que había soportado los últimos dos años, pudiera soportar un golpe más al descubrir algo parecido.

Lo aceptaría, por supuesto, pero eso no evitaría que su corazón se rompiera en más pedazos y los restos se quedaran con ella. _No_ , aquello no era cierto. Caitlin ya se había llevado su corazón en el momento en el que caminó lejos de él.

Además, ¿qué derecho tenía él para arruinarle la vida una y otra vez?

Aunque había otra clase de «¿que pasaría si...?» que quiso explorar desde el momento en el que la conoció. ¿Qué pasaría si ella realmente estaba ligada a él? ¿Y si aquella era la única manera de encontrarla, la última oportunidad que le quedaba? Él iba a tomarla. Y si la encontraba, y ella lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas..., bueno, no podría culparla. Pero al menos podría saber con seguridad que estaba bien y dejaría de preocuparse tanto...

Ay, la idea llegó a él como si fuera algo sencillo de cumplir. Si algo le habían enseñado los años anteriores era que nada nunca lo era. Y si ella decidía que quería darle una segunda oportunidad para enmendar todo lo que hizo mal en el pasado... No, no podía pensar de esa manera. Solo rompería sus esperanzas si la línea que seguían sus pensamientos iba por ese camino y al final todo terminaba siendo una esperanza rota.

Quería creer, quería aferrarse a algo. No se había permitido hacer eso en mucho tiempo, no podía creer que fuera real. Incluso si era una fantasía o un sueño, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar que todo se desvanecería entre sus dedos como todo lo bueno que había tenido antes?

No podría tomar un callejón sin salida. La batalla de «tal vez» que había en su cabeza le ganó a sus miedos. Si había una oportunidad, por más pequeña que fuera, de verla otra vez, él iba a tomarla. Era así de simple. Dudaba poder dejarla otra vez, pero lo haría si ella se lo pedía. Si ella lo empujaba, él iba a retroceder.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, después de salir de Jitters a una velocidad normal. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo cuando se detuvo sin aliento en una ciudad llena de luces. Se suponía que la primavera estaba entrando ya, pero aún podía sentir el frío del invierno que lo estaba abandonando. Los colores en el cielo ya no estaban, la oscuridad solo era obstaculizada por las luces en los edificios cercanos y algunos anuncios que se encontró en el caminó al que el hilo lo guiaba. Sintió que se trataba de algo más importante, algo que lo estaba jalando en cierta dirección como si fuera un imán siendo empujado por el magnetismo; estaba seguro que el hilo de los cuentos que le había contado su madre alguna vez no poseían aquel poder. Una brisa golpeó su piel cuando se escondió en un callejón para cambiarse; cuando salió, escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, preguntándose si la ciudad pertenecía a otra zona horaria o era de un clima demasiado frío.

Suspiró, caminando de manera solitaria a través de la multitud. Era una hora muy transitada, la gente pasaba a su lado con prisa, mas él trató de permanecer calmado, intentando calmar los golpes acelerados de su corazón dentro de su pecho.

Supo que estaba cerca. No tenía idea de cómo, pero podía sentirlo. El dolor disminuyendo con cada paso que daba siguiendo al hilo rojo que llevaba atado en el meñique, cada vez que sentía una energía electrizante empujándolo en la misma dirección. Tenía la garganta seca, y ojos atentos en espera a encontrar algo... mejor dicho, alguien.

Tuvo que contener el aliento cuando, veinte minutos después, se encontró frente a un bar. No, no un bar. Parecía en parte restaurante y se veía mucho más elegante que uno de esos. Aún tenía la oportunidad de marcharse. Retroceder los pasos que había dado hasta aquel lugar sonaba tentador, ¿pero qué le esperaba en casa? La normalidad no iba con él, la tristeza lo consumía, y la preocupación rara vez lo dejaba tranquilo. Encerrar metahumanos, resolver casos, salvar gente, y...

Inhaló profundamente antes de abrir la puerta para entrar; no había parpadeado más de dos veces cuando la decisión estuvo hecha. Lo que estuviera esperándolo adentro no podía ser peor que la agonía con la que tenía que vivir de regreso a casa, actuando como un robot, tratando de no herirse estando en el campo de batalla porque no habría nadie para regañarlo por ser insensato. Además, él sabía, en lo profundo de su pecho, en su corazón, que si Caitlin no estaba ahí, huiría una vez más y jamás dejaría de correr.

Dejó su mirada pasar sobre las personas que se hallaban en el lugar, tratando de encontrar algo familiar. Se sentó en un taburete en una barra de bebidas, suspirando cuando notó su siguiente obstáculo: había demasiada gente. Usar su velocidad estaba fuera de las opciones para hacer su búsqueda menos complicada, más rápida. Sería sospechoso si una brisa pasara entre la gente mientras las puertas estaban cerradas, así que tendría que hacer una misión de reconocimiento a la antigua. Probar que las lecciones que Oliver le había estado durante los últimos años eran útiles.

Le pidió a uno de los hombres atendiendo la barra algo fuerte —aún sabiendo que no podría emborracharse— antes de recorrer el lugar; sus ojos barriendo hasta el último rincón en su búsqueda. Era demasiado amplio: dos pisos y gente aquí y allá. En el de abajo todos estaban apretujados, la mayoría en la pista de baile y en el segundo todo se notaba mil veces más tranquilo. Estuvo por darse por vencido en su segunda vuelta inspeccionando cuando escuchó una familiar voz.

—... acerca de ello también, Oliver, pero no podré regresar a Star City ni siquiera si me voy ahora; y tú sabes que yo realmente, realmente te amo, así que no tiene que importarte si somos almas gemelas o... —Hubo una larga pausa que le hizo preguntarse si no lo habría visto ya; estaba congelado en su lugar, sin poder moverse. Sin embargo, Felicity solo se rio—. Amor, no hay manera de que esté aquí para conocer a alguien, deja de ser paranoico. —Hubo otra pausa, y Barry pudo visualizarla rodando los ojos—. Ya lo hemos discutido varias veces: no puedo decirte. —La sonrisa fue evidente en su voz cuando volvió a hablar—. Ahora sabes cómo se siente que el amor de tu vida esconda algo de ti, así que tienes un poco de tu propia medicina. _Mmhmm_ , adiós, te veré en un par de días; hay algo que quiere decirme, y tendré que quedarme en Bludhaven un poco más. Tendré cuidado, como siempre. Te amo.

Así que estaban en Bludhaven. El cerebro de Barry no pudo absorber nada excepto la ubicación y la persona que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él, y tuvo que darse la vuelta casi de inmediato antes de que lo reconociera. Años atrás, él y Felicity habían acordado que, incluso si eran perfectos para el otro y compartían gustos y pasiones, no tenían lo suficiente para hacer que una relación funcionara. No solo había factores como la distancia entre los dos, eran muchas cosas más. Estaba el mismo motivo por el que rompió con Patty y no luchó para que se quedara: eran demasiado similares y aquello significaba que no podrían funcionar debido a ello. E, incluso si él ya no estaba cegado en la ilusión de un amor que nunca iba a hacerlo feliz, ella tenía a Oliver Queen. Y aunque ese no fuera el caso, ella y él... No. No podía conjurar esa imagen en su imaginación. Ella solo era una buena amiga. La única —además de Cisco— que estaba convencida de que la razón por la que Caitlin no volvía era porque necesitaba más tiempo para sí misma. La única que no lo juzgaba.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en uno de sus bolsillos casi después de que Felicity terminara la llamada. Se preocupó por un segundo, pero entonces Cisco empezó a hablar en el momento que contestó.

—¡Por fin contestas! He estado tratando de llamarte desde que pasó la cosa rara... Casi hora y media. ¿Dónde estás? Por favor, no... Por favor, dime que no estás allá afuera tratando de encontrarla.

—Eso es lo que estaba haciendo —contestó, sintiéndose culpable, sonando ligeramente decepcionado por su fracaso.

—Barry... —su amigo comenzó con el tono al que se había acostumbrado a escuchar mucho dirigido hacia él los últimos meses—. La posibilidad de que ella no sea...

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió. No necesitaba un recordatorio de las escasas probabilidades que había tenido antes de que un enorme muro lo detuviera de manera tan abrupta—. Pero tenía que tratar. Te llamaré después, ¿está bien?

Colgó sin esperar una respuesta. Tomó una respiración profunda que no pudo mantenerlo calmado. Si iba y hablaba con Felicity, las cosas solo terminarían llenándose de incomodidad, y no quería arriesgarse a aquello. Estaba listo para marcharse, había sido demasiado por una noche. Una muy decepcionante, después de todo lo que había esperado encontrar, pese a haber negado tener expectativas sobre lo que podría suceder. Se giró en sus talones para marcharse, y entonces...

Supo que había hablado demasiado rápido cuando —como el hombre con dos pies izquierdos que era— su cuerpo colisionó con el de alguien más. La decepcionante y triste noche que estaba teniendo se convirtió en algo brillante, incluso en la oscuridad. Se obligó a parpadear múltiples veces para convencerse a sí mismo de que no era otro sueño inducido por el metahumano que tenía encerrado en la tubería... ya que no recordaba haber ido ahí, en primer lugar.

Se dio cuenta de que sus parpadeos fueron a una velocidad anormal cuando la chica en frente de él no se movió: estaba mirando abajo, probablemente para verificar que no se había derramado nada del líquido que aún llevaba en las manos. No importaba que no la tuviera a la vista por completo; notó sin esfuerzo su postura, tan familiar para él como la palma de su mano.

La última vez que la vio, tenía el cabello de un rubio blanquecino, labios rojos y había estado vestida en un atuendo de color negro que resaltaba su palidez. Todos tenían una definición para perfección. La suya era Caitlin Snow, no importaba qué versión fuera aquella.

Ignoró todo lo que había a su alrededor. El ruido se convirtió en un zumbido en el fondo de su mente, justo como todos —y todo— lo que no fuera ella. Sintió que iba a desmayarse por la manera en la que estaba conteniendo el aliento, y no pudo recordar dónde había estado Felicity solo unos segundos atrás. Dios, ¿podría recordar cómo respirar antes de que algo más sucediera?

Todo por lo que podía preocuparse era ella. Todo lo que se repetía en su cabeza como un mantra era «ella está aquí». Todo lo que podía ver, lo que podía pensar... _Dios_ , cuánto la había extrañado.

Sus rizos color caramelo eran más largos de lo que habían sido alguna vez, cayendo sobre sus hombros de manera distraída hasta alcanzar su cintura. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul —y, maldita sea, el rojo dejó de ser su color favorito en ese momento— que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, pero no era tan recatado como lo que solía usar en el pasado. Si había pensado que de esa manera no llamaría la atención, había estado muy equivocada. Aunque Barry supo que no importaba qué estuviera usando, él aún la creería hermosa sin maquillaje y con pijama.

Sus labios eran de un suave color de rosa, un poco más oscuro que el de sus mejillas. Justo como la Caitlin que él recordaba. Y sus ojos eran del mismo cálido café que habían estado perseguiéndolo en sus sueños.

Lo último que notó fue que el hilo que había en su dedo la llevaba en dirección a él.

La disculpa que ella había estado a punto de soltar en su dirección, murió en sus labios, que se juntaron en una fina línea cuando Caitlin lo reconoció. Pudo ver la batalla interior en sus ojos, el pequeño temblor de su boca y...

—¿Barry? —ella preguntó, sonando tan sorprendida como él se sentía. El sonido de su voz despertó algo en su pecho y se permitió poder respirar una vez más—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No pudo abrir la boca por lo que parecieron horas, tratando de aceptar que no estaba en un sueño, que ella estaba ahí, de verdad, al alcance de su mano. Estaba congelado... No, estaba temblando. Y le tomó todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo a una velocidad inhumana.

—Estaba buscándote. —Él permitió que el miedo y la desesperanza que había estado sintiendo desde su partida saliera con cada palabra, antes de mirarla con detenimiento una vez más.

Ella se encontraba ahí, frente a él.

Y eso era todo lo que importaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo decidió una semana atrás.

Como todo lo demás en la vida, no fue sencillo. ¿Llegar a la conclusión de que necesitaba volver? Fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer. Tardó más de lo que había imaginado al principio, aunque al mismo tiempo sintió que no se había distanciado lo suficiente; sin embargo, sabía muy bien que nunca estaría lista del todo, siempre habría algo reteniéndola y ya no quería ser esclava de sus miedos.

Estaba terminando su turno cuando Felicity entró al establecimiento en el que trabajaba; se encontraba vacío para aquellas horas con excepción de unas pocas personas, apenas anochecía y los clientes llegaban paulatinamente después de días duros. Sus pasos eran ligeros, como siempre, y se sentó con gracilidad en un taburete en frente de ella.

—Hola —la saludó la recién llegada con una sonrisa, acomodándose y colocando su bolso en la barra con una confianza que la había acompañado desde el anuncio de su compromiso. Caitlin le sonrió de regreso; su entusiasmo era contagioso, y no podía sentirse culpable por compartir la alegría de su amiga—. ¿Aún estás disponible para la noche de chicas?

—Como siempre, sí. —Colocó un vaso en la barra a un hombre que había estado atendiendo antes y asintió en su dirección, para darle su atención a su amiga—. He estado esperando las últimas dos semanas para que me digas qué más necesitas.

—Bien. Eso me alegra. —Su sonrisa contenía una disculpa implícita—. No sé qué haría sin tu ayuda.

Caitlin alzó una ceja en su dirección, una de las comisuras de sus labios se había elevado ligeramente, aunque solo lo suficiente para notarlo. Le entregó una de sus bebidas favoritas.

—Estoy segura de que podrías manejar cualquier cosa. Después de todo, tienes un enorme poder sobre Oliver Queen, y eso ya es decir mucho.

Felicity soltó una risita, aceptando la copa que le fue ofrecida.

—¿Cuando estoy detrás de la computadora? Sí, soy tu chica, pero si hablamos de elegir qué colores combinan, tipos de vino, sabor de pastel, comida, vestidos... Hey, no estoy tan segura. Preferiría ir a las calles con Oliver y combatir el crimen desde ahí.

Caitlin inclinó la cabeza y arrugó su nariz ante la idea.

—¿Es así de malo?

—No contigo. —Estiró sus manos sobre la superficie de madera que las estaba separando, y tomó las de Caitlin, dándole después un suave apretón. La diferencia de temperatura entre sus cuerpos no la molestó: ya había llegado a acostumbrarse con el paso del tiempo—. Gracias por ayudarme. Estaría perdida si no fuera por ti.

—Me da gusto ser tu esclava. —Le sonrió de lado, advirtiéndole que la conversación iba a ponerlas a llorar a las dos y sería mejor que se desviaran del tema—. No puedo imaginarme el desastre que serías en una misión. Probablemente le causarías un infarto a tu prometido y aquello se convertiría en tu primera hazaña.

—¡Hey! —Felicity apartó sus manos de las de ella, tratando de sonar ofendida, pero estaba demasiado feliz por todo que no pudo tomárselo en serio—. Me gusta mi lugar detrás de una computadora, muchas gracias.

Caitlin dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de anhelo, girándose para limpiar algunos vasos. Su amiga la entendía mejor que nadie en ese aspecto. Al fin y al cabo, también había tenido que alejarse un poco de su trabajo después de enfrentarse a la Liga y vencer a los asesinos —aunque no se marchó por completo—, y de todos modos lo extrañó. Después de romper el compromiso con Oliver, antes de la muerte de Laurel, había abandonado todo sin mirar atrás, creyendo que podía regresar a la vida que tenía antes. La verdad era que eso era imposible, y ambas lo sabían. Felicity se inclinó en su dirección, colocando sus codos sobre la mesa, mirándola con atención.

—Si quieres regresar, solo hazlo. Estoy segura de que todos van a estar muy felices de verte, te han extrañado mucho. Cisco va a enloquecer en cuanto te vea, y oh, nuestro pobre Barry... —Se detuvo antes de decir otra palabra, siendo consciente de su error cuando vio el ligero cambio de café a azul en la mirada de la doctora. Por suerte, lo controló con facilidad después de haber apretado la mandíbula y cerrado los ojos para controlar la tormenta que había en su mente.

La primera vez que Caitlin habló con ella, le había pedido que no le dijera a nadie de su ubicación —hey, era Felicity Smoak, al fin y al cabo, y era consciente de que la encontraría tarde o temprano si ella se lo proponía. A cambio, la rubia le había pedido que se mantuviera en contacto con ella, y la última y débil petición de Caitlin había sido que no hablaran de Barry. Nada que tuviera que ver con él podía entrar en sus oídos. A menos de que alguien resultara herido o algo realmente malo le pasara al equipo, no iba a volver por su cuenta. Se conocía muy bien a sí misma y sabía que regresaría a Central City sin pensarlo dos veces si su amiga empezaba a hablar de él, y por eso terminaba evitándolo.

(No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que oyendo su nombre Killer Frost se volvía más fuerte con su inestabilidad. Claro que no.)

Sabía que él estaba felizmente casado con Iris para ese momento —antes de marcharse de la ciudad que había sido su hogar durante tanto tiempo, vio la invitación a su boda en cuanto entró al departamento para empacar—, y era consciente que no haber asistido al evento lo habría herido demasiado, profundizando las heridas que se habían hecho durante el último año. Su corazón dolía solo de imaginar la cara de felicidad de Barry solo para detenerse a mitad de una sonrisa al encontrarse con su asiento vacío.

Había necesitado tiempo para descifrar quién era; sí, eso era cierto; mas ella ya lo había logrado meses atrás. Felicity lo sabía, habiéndole ofrecido ir a visitarla dos veces al mes siempre que las cosas estuvieran tranquilas, llamándole cada tercer día. Esa era la razón por la que hablaba de ello cada vez que tenía la oportunidad e intentaba convencerla de volver, aún sabiendo que sus intentos serían inútiles hasta que ella de verdad hubiera sanado del todo. Pese a todo, Caitlin apreciaba el esfuerzo incluso si no creía que aquello fuera a pasar alguna vez.

No había querido decirle el motivo por el que seguía escondiéndose. No quería que la viera de manera diferente, mas sabía que tenía que hacerlo en algún punto si de verdad quería llamarla amiga. Ya le ocultaba muchas cosas de antemano, y estaba harta de los secretos.

Estaba contenta porque Barry había conseguido su final feliz. De verdad, lo estaba; sin embargo, su corazón —tonto, masoquista, estúpido y supuestamente frío corazón— la había traicionado, haciéndola sentir cosas que no debería por su mejor amigo, por la persona que más la comprendía. El velocista, el héroe, el hombre con la brillante sonrisa y la cálida presencia que se llevaba lejos todos sus miedos, preocupaciones y el dolor. El hombre que había estado enamorado de la misma persona durante años, y al que por fin le eran correspondidos esos sentimientos después de tanta espera.

(Su corazón no era el único estúpido ahí, eso lo sabía. ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando habló con Iris tantos años atrás, antes de que Zoom la secuestrara, empujándola en la dirección del velocista?

Oh, sí, claro que conocía la respuesta: la felicidad de Barry siempre iba primero en sus prioridades, pfff.)

(Pero ¿dónde quedaba la suya? Después de todo lo que le había pasado, merecía un poco de estabilidad, de cariño, y no encontró eso en los brazos de Hunter ni en las sonrisas de Julian. Sabiendo lo que quería sin poder conseguirlo complicaba las cosas incluso más.)

—Lo siento —la rubia dijo, y Caitlin se dio cuenta solo entonces que se había quedado callada por mucho tiempo, perdida en sus pensamientos. Suspiró y la miró con tristeza, mordiendo su labio—. Sé que no quieres hablar sobre él. No entiendo la razón, pero si supieras que él...

—No. —Su voz era firme, fría y calmada, la dureza de Frost estaba presente, pero había un ligero temblor que le pertenecía a la amable bio-ingeniera. Todo aspecto amistoso en ella se desvaneció de repente, su fachada desvaneciéndose y permitiendo que todos pudieran ver lo cansada y rota que de verdad se encontraba—. Por favor, no... Es más fácil si no hablamos de él. Te lo he dicho antes. —Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos un momento, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro lleno de miedos y dudas. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron una vez más para mirar a su amiga, trató de sonreír. El intento fallido fue interrumpido por la vibración de su teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos, señalando que su turno había terminado—. Iré a cambiarme, no tardaré. ¿Nos encontramos arriba?

Felicity juntó los labios en una línea delgada, queriendo decir algo más, pero arrepintiéndose a último minuto. Asintió, tomó sus cosas y se marchó en la misma dirección de siempre.

Una pequeña multitud se estaba reuniendo a su alrededor pidiendo atención, y Caitlin los ahuyentó de su órbita cuando varios de sus compañeros aparecieron de la nada para sustituirla y a una compañera. Fue a una de las habitaciones a cambiar su atuendo de siempre —unos jeans y una camisa azul con manga de tres cuartos y un escote discreto— por un vestido que había comprado con Felicity semanas atrás. Era un cambio notorio en su guardarropa; antes, siempre vistió cosas recatadas, y la prenda que se puso encima no encajaba en esa descripción. No en la manera que le habría gustado en el pasado.

Había cambiado, sin embargo, y con ella sus gustos. Se sentía más cómoda con su cuerpo, más segura de sí misma. En gran parte eso se le debía a su amiga de Star City, y su habilidad para saber qué necesitaba una persona. Luego de haberse colocado el vestido azul marino, retocó su maquillaje y soltó su cabello de la coleta en la que lo había tenido todo el día para volver a salir, notando que había algo distinto en la atmósfera.

Cuando vio la cabellera rubia de su amiga, se dirigió hacia aquella dirección con pasos firmes, sintiéndose un poco más ligera después de la lamentable conversación que acababan de tener. Sin embargo, el alivio le duró muy poco, luego de escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Has visto esto? —preguntó, levantando la mano con una sonrisa, señalando el objeto rojo que colgaba de uno de sus dedos—. ¿No estás interesada en saber qué es? Ya investigué y yo no creo en esta clase de cosas, pero es lo más extraño que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, así que pensé...

—Sé lo que es —la joven de cabello castaño la interrumpió. Había aparecido en su dedo también, mientras se cambiaba de atuendo; de pequeña había sido una soñadora entusiasta que creía en todos esos cuentos del amor verdadero.

La tensión entre las dos era palpable después de que Felicity sacara a colación el tema prohibido, no importaba cuántas personas hubiera en la habitación en la que se hallaban. La rubia decidió que era mejor cortar la incomodidad como se debía: enfrentándolo, no escondiéndose de este.

—¿Por qué, Caitlin? —Supo a lo que se refería, estaba intentando reanudar su conversación: preguntando el motivo por el que ella le había hecho aquella absurda petición de no mencionar al velocista bajo ninguna circunstancia. La mencionada se le quedó viendo por un buen rato, tratando de advertirle que no pisara terreno desconocido y peligroso. El único sonido acompañándolas era el de la música y las conversaciones a su alrededor. Felicity suspiró, recargándose más en su asiento—. Bien, no tienes que decírmelo, pero una cuestión más seria es si has considerado volver a Central City.

—Lo he hecho —confesó. «Es solo que estoy asustada», quiso decir también, pero las palabras no dejaron su boca. Felicity tal vez era su amiga, pero no la conocía tan bien como para leerla. No todavía, y definitivamente era algo que no iba a pasar en el futuro cercano. No mientras tuviera el talento de ser fría cuando podía. Cisco tampoco podía descifrarla; ni siquiera Ronnie había llegado a hacerlo.

Un amargo pensamiento se abrió paso en su mente cuando se dio cuenta de que se lo habría dicho a Barry. O quizás no, pero él habría leído entre palabras, gestos y la situación que se le presentaba.

Con el paso de los años, había comenzado a sentirse culpable por ello. Incluso antes de la explosión del Acelerador de Partículas, nunca dejó entrar a nadie para ver sus sentimientos con tanta transparencia; no después de la muerte de su padre. Ni siquiera con el hombre con el que llegó a casarse.

Y, entonces, Barry se abrió paso sin siquiera saberlo. Cambió su vida —sus vidas, Caitlin se recordó a sí misma, porque Cisco cambió también— y corrió hacia ellos a velocidad inhumana haciéndolo parecer la cosa más natural en el mundo. Fue la primera persona en entender su dolor con tanta facilidad, y el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca le permitió respirar con más facilidad.

Barry no había matado a Ronnie en el primer intento que hizo para salvar a su madre. Ronnie no fue culpable por su propia muerte, tampoco, aunque hubiese sido su decisión querer ser el héroe... La responsable era ella. Caitlin, que no quiso marcharse de Central City cuando él se lo pidió; que no había estado completamente segura cuando recitó sus votos afuera de los laboratorios; que había esperado ser feliz cuando dijera «Sí, acepto», pero que solo se sintió vacía y melancólica. La misma persona que seguía anhelando el recuerdo de un beso que le había obsequiado un hombre que vestía el rostro que ella quería. La mujer que había estado preocupada de manera equitativa por la seguridad de Ronnie y Barry cuando fueron directo hacia la anomalía en el cielo. Todo era su culpa. De Caitlin Snow, no de Frost.

Al no elaborar más su respuesta, otra vez perdida en su mente, Felicity comenzó a removerse incómoda en su lugar.

—Lo siento, no debí pregun... —la rubia empezó, pero se interrumpió a sí misma cuando vio que su teléfono estaba sonando. Caitlin lo tomó como su escape cuando echó un vistazo al número en la pantalla.

—Iré por más bebidas —anunció, levantándose de su asiento—. Toma esa llamada. Preferiría que tu prometido no me disparara antes de la boda; sería una pésima dama de honor si ese fuera el caso.

Se marchó luego que su amiga asintiera en su dirección, sin poner atención a lo que había dejado escapar: la confirmación de su asistencia a uno de los eventos más importantes para su familia. Trató de distraerse del pensamiento más constante en su mente: ojos verdes, pies rápidos y cabello desordenado.

Aún estaba pensando en aquello cuando regresó con los vasos a su mesa y chocó contra alguien. Miró hacia abajo para verificar que no hubiera derramado líquido sobre su vestido, y luego regresó su atención a la persona que se hallaba frente a ella. La disculpa que estaba en la punta de su lengua, no logró dejar sus labios cuando vio de quién se trataba.

Eran los mismos ojos verdes que había estado tratando de olvidar los últimos meses. Los mismos que la perseguían en sueños, y que eran el fin del camino en cada línea de pensamiento. Logró ver varias expresiones en el rostro del velocista, que también se había congelado en cuanto la vio; la miraba como si estuviera en un sueño del que no quisiera escapar.

—¿Barry? —ella preguntó, sintiendo cómo su voz se alzaba con la incredulidad—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No quiso sonar brusca, y en cambio su tono de voz fue cansado, como si no quisiera lidiar con él ese día. Tal vez porque era así; aún no estaba del todo lista, aunque comenzara a hacerse a la idea de enfrentársele. Barry no se movió de su lugar, solo se quedó mirándola por lo que parecieron horas. Pudo ver el ligero temblor en su cuerpo, y se preguntó si estaba luchando por mantener el control sobre sus poderes o si quería marcharse de ahí aunque sus pies desearan lo contrario.

—Estaba buscándote.

Había tanto sufrimiento en su voz que tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse a abrazarlo.

Ella suspiró, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado sin dejar de mirarlo, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente. La expresión en blanco que había tenido desde que puso sus ojos en él desapareció, y Caitlin pudo ver su lado vulnerable una vez más.

—Pensé que le había dicho a Felicity que no... —comenzó ella, sonando algo molesta. ¿Estaba cuestionando sus desiciones porque había traído a Barry hasta su lugar de encuentro?

—¿Ella sabe que estás aquí? —él inquirió, interrumpiéndola mientras alzaba una ceja con sorpresa.

Lo conocía —o lo conoció— lo suficiente como para saber que la pregunta había salido sin su permiso.

—Ella no te lo dijo —Caitlin afirmó, sin necesidad de preguntar, mirando por encima del hombro de Barry antes de volver a dedicarle toda su atención—. Entonces, ¿cómo fue que...?

Barry levantó su mano con una sonrisa triste, haciendo que se tensara. Había estado hablando de ello con Felicity solo unos minutos atrás, pero ¿cómo el hilo rojo lo había llevado a ella? Tal vez se encontraba decepcionado de lo que había encontrado en el otro extremo. ¿La verdad? Ella no lo quería saber.

La mirada de ella se quedó en su mano por más tiempo del necesario antes de pasar su atención a su rostro, a su cuerpo. Se veía ligeramente más delgado que la última vez que lo vio y había sombras debajo de sus ojos. Sintió sus labios curvándose hacia abajo en una clara mueca de desaprobación a la que ya no estaba acostumbrada.

Él aún estaba quieto sin decir una palabra, cuando Caitlin vio a Felicity aproximándose hacia ellos. Colocó una mano en el hombro del velocista y miró entre los dos.

—¿Acaso le pediste venir? Pensé que habías dicho...

Caitlin sacudió la cabeza para que no hablara más. Era bueno que supiera cuándo era el momento para detenerse. Le rogó en silencio con sus ojos que los dejara solos.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Barry, de manera tímida, cuando se encontraron solos una vez más. Una de sus manos fue a dar en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y la otra estaba frotando la parte posterior de su cuello casi de manera inconsciente.

Ella no dijo nada, solo asintió; se dio la vuelta y caminó, sintiendo el calor que su amigo producía a su lado. Sintió el peso de la mirada de alguien en su espalda mientras bajaban las escaleras y casi pudo imaginarse la expresión de curiosidad en el rostro de su amiga. Salieron del establecimiento y un escalofrío la recorrió. No supo si era la presencia que la acompañaba o el frío de la noche contra su piel. Percibió un movimiento leve antes de enfrentarse con el velocista cara a cara con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué?

Necesitaba saber aunque no sabía qué le estaba pidiendo, lo conocía lo suficiente para estar segura de ello. ¿La razón por la que no había sido capaz de encontrala antes? La respuesta era una rubia que se hallaba en su lugar de trabajo mientras hablaban. ¿La razón por la que se hallaba ahí? No estaba segura de quisiera saberla.

—Quería verte otra vez —confesó él, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo—. Después de que te fuiste...

—Barry —ella comenzó, cansada—, ya lo sé. —Era la verdad. Lo conocía bien; tal vez mejor de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo. Dejó escapar un suspiro—. Sé que es difícil para ti decir que no puedes perdonarme por lo que le hice al equipo hace un año. Y lo siento. Así como lamento también no haber ido a tu boda, y...

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué boda? —Barry preguntó, su ceño frunciéndose con algo parecido a la confusión.

Ella imitó su ceño fruncido con el mismo sentimiento.

—La tuya con Iris. ¿Cuál más?

—¿Felicity no te lo dijo? —preguntó él, sonando sorprendido.

Decir que estaba confundida sería una tontería. Estaba más allá de esa palabra.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Rompimos el compromiso.

Caitlin se abrazó a sí misma para protegerse. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Así que están tomando las cosas con calma...? Ya no le haces honor a tu nombre, Flash.

Barry trató de contener una sonrisa ante su comentario, pero terminó riéndose. La atmósfera que los rodeaba terminó convirtiéndose en algo cómodo; incluso aunque aquella risa sonara rota y ronca, como si hace años que no la usara. Cuando se calmó, la miró con calma antes de contestar.

—No, ya no estamos juntos.

Había confusión e incredulidad en su cara, en sus gestos —su ceño fruncido y sus ojos enormes mirándolo con atención—, y en su postura, podía asegurarlo porque era lo último que había esperado escuchar aquella noche. No preguntó por qué, no estando segura de querer saber.

—Oh, Barry, lo lamento.

—No lo hagas —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. No iba a funcionar de todos modos.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de descifrar qué estaba pasando por su cabeza. Trató de ocultar su sorpresa, mas estaba segura de que ya se mostraba en su rostro.

Porque, en serio, el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella no era el mismo Barry Allen que estuvo desanimado por semanas después de que Iris no le dijera nada cuando le confesó lo que sentía por ella, que no dejó de sentirse culpable por no decirle sobre Flash. No era el mismo chico sonriente que despertó de un coma solo para descubrir que tenía poderes y, por ende, una manera de ayudar a la gente.

Caitlin supuso que los eventos del año anterior los harían más inseparables que nunca. Las palabras que salían de su boca no tenían sentido, ponían a prueba todo lo que ella había creído durante los últimos años. No había tristeza en sus palabras. Y en su rostro... bueno, el aire de melancolía lo llevaba consigo desde que ella lo miró, así que no estaba segura del motivo detrás de aquello.

—Si estás tan seguro al respecto —ella comenzó, caminando hasta que estuvieron más cerca, entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección. Barry no se movió—. Entonces, ¿por qué estás descuidándote tanto? Se nota que no has dormido bien, Barry. —Colocó el dedo índice en el pecho del científico forense, fingiendo no notar la manera en la que tragó saliva con dificultad y pareció temblar bajo su toque. Era el frío, ¿verdad? Incluso si era un velocista, sus poderes le afectaban de cierta manera—. No puedes dejar que... No te ahogues, incluso si es por una chica que has amado por años.

Le sonrió con tristeza, como si ocultara un secreto.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—¿Tú crees que tengo razón? ¿Qué tienes...? No, ¿sabes qué? No importa. Necesitas cuidar de ti mismo. Incluso si es por Iris, no deberías...

—Esto... —Se señaló a sí mismo con un gesto de su mano, suspirando sin ganas—. Esto no es por Iris.

Caitlin alzó una ceja, desafiándolo a mentirle.

—Entonces, si no es por Iris, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—Tú —él contestó en un susurro nada más, mas ella lo escuchó con claridad. La mano que ella tenía en el pecho de él (solo había sido un dedo segundos atrás, ¿cuándo había llegado ahí?) sintió la vibración de su respiración cuando habló, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa además de quedarse quieta al escuchar la palabra—. Tú solo... te marchaste. Me... nos dejaste, Cait, y ni siquiera volteaste hacia atrás. No te culpo por ello, en serio, pero no llamaste, no diste señales de que te encontrabas bien. No pasó un día en el que yo no me preguntara lo que hacías, cómo estabas. Cisco también estaba preocupado por ti. Somos amigos, Cait.

Ella hizo un sonido extraño, entre una tos y una risa sin humor.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no somos amigos —respondió ella, dejando caer a su costado la mano que había estado en contacto con él. La tristeza en su voz era innegable, casi tangible.

Barry se veía herido y perdido cuando dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Tienes razón —él suspiró, viéndose igual de cansado que cuando se enfrentaban a un metahumano y no encontraban una solución al problema—. No me he merecido ese título en un buen rato.

—Barry...

—Caitlin. —Tomó un suspiro tembloroso, como si le doliera decir su nombre—. Yo...

Pero ella sabía lo que iba a decir. Siempre lo había sabido, así que le ganó antes de que soltara una palabra.

—No necesitas disculparte por nada, ¿está claro?

Sus hombros se hundieron con el peso de los últimos años.

—Necesito hacerlo.

—Bueno, entonces te perdono.

—Cait, no puedes...

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo perdonarte? —Se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego lo miró, dejando escapar un suspiro. De pronto se sentía cansada, como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo, y no supo si era porque él había usado su apodo una vez más. Lo miró, inclinando la cabeza a un lado—. Barry, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—He estado buscándote desde que te fuiste —confesó, antes de empezar a soltar todo lo que tenía atorado en el pecho, necesitando decir todas las cosas que había mantenido para sí mismo los últimos meses, palabras que no había podido decir porque no estaba la persona a la que iban dirigidas—. Y lo siento. Por todo. Para empezar, por meterte en mi desastre; por Snart y Rory; por Grodd y Zoom... Y, demonios, Caitlin, no podría disculparme lo suficiente por lo que pasó con Ronnie... Y, sí, ya sé que tú piensas que es tu culpa, pero no lo es, es mía. Todo es mi culpa, nunca debí haber considerado viajar en el tiempo, y...

—Barry... —ella intentó interrumpirlo, sabiendo que no quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Ella lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que él lamentaba cada cosa que salía mal a su alrededor, incluso si no hubiese podido evitarlo.

—También lo siento por Flashpoint; por haberte decepcionado tantas veces el último año que estuviste con nosotros, por no tratar tanto como debí para traerte de vuelta cuando estabas con Savitar...

—Barry...

—... y entiendo por qué te fuiste, ¿está bien? Lo entiendo. Y no te culpo por ello, incluso si todos los días desde que te marchaste deseo haberte detenido aquella mañana. Sé que no pude haberlo evitado, pero... También me habría gustado comprenderlo mientras caminabas para alejarte...

—¡Barry! —ella exclamó, cansada de tratar de llamar su atención y no obtener nada a cambio.

Suspiró cuando vio cuán perdido se hallaba él, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado sin dejar de mirarlo, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente. Él dejó ir la tensión en sus hombros que había estado haciéndole compañía en su ausencia, y se permitió exponer su lado vulnerable una vez más... solo porque se trataba de ella.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Barry, de manera tímida. Incómodo en su propia piel. Una de sus manos fue a dar en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y la otra estaba frotando la parte posterior de su cuello casi de manera inconsciente. Se preguntó cuándo cambiaron las cosas entre ellos; él nunca se había sentido de esa manera en su presencia. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ese no era el caso, solo estaba asustado de que ella le pidiera que se marchara.

—Creí que eso era lo que estábamos haciendo —contestó Caitlin en un tono de voz tan bajo que creyó que había imaginado las palabras.

—¿Planeabas volver alguna vez? —El velocista metió las manos en sus bolsillos, luciendo preparado para lo peor.

Ella no dijo nada, solo asintió, y aquello hizo que dejara escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Yo... —Gesticuló hacia el establecimiento del que habían salido, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estaba planeando hablar de ello con Felicity esta noche, hasta que apareciste. Pensaba volver en un par de semanas, luego de arreglar lo que tengo pendiente por acá.

—¿Podría ayudarte con ello? —él inquirió, viéndose tímido y esperanzado al mismo tiempo.

—Barry...

—¿Por favor?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de cansancio y exasperación. ¿Cuándo había sido ella capaz de negarle algo a Barry cuando estaba mirándola así? Y la pregunta la estaba llevando a lugares a los que no quería ir. No cuando estar afuera le hacía notar que el hilo rojo de Barry estaba ligado a ella, no cuando todas las esperanzas que tenía podían irse a la basura en cualquier momento, con cualquier palabra.

—Bien, solo tengo que decir una cosa, antes que nada... —Él inclinó la cabeza y sus cejas se fruncieron, instándola a continuar; ella sintió —. Barry, lo siento tanto.

La situación cambió de tensa a incómoda en un segundo.

—¿Por qué?

— _«¿Por qué?»_ ¿Estás hablando en serio? —ella preguntó, no sabiendo si era todo un juego o no. La expresión de Barry lo decía todo: él no creía que hubiera algo por lo que ella debiera disculparse. Cerró la distancia que los separaba y lo miró desafiante por debajo de sus pestañas, manteniendo la cabeza en alto y dejando que su olor le diera la bienvenida, permitiendo que sus ojos la consumieran y que cada respiro que daba le diera en el rostro—. ¿Por qué no gritaste en cuanto me viste? ¿Por qué no estás molesto conmigo? Maldita sea, Barry, ¿por qué no me odias por todo lo que hice?

Estaban tan cerca. Tan, tan cerca, que lo único que ella podía pensar en ese momento era en cuán fácil sería besarlo. La intensidad con la que él la estaba mirando... estaba haciéndola sentir todas las cosas que ella había querido enterrar en un rincón de su corazón cuando volviera. En ese momento supo que no había manera de esconderse. Tal vez durante un tiempo, pero no de la manera experta que había usado durante los últimos años. No podría volver a eso.

Sabía que no era correcto estar pensando en esas cosas, aunque el hecho de que no lo hubiese visto durante tanto tiempo le hacía dudar. La manera agitada en la que él comenzó a respirar debido a su cercanía le hizo preguntarse si lo estaba afectando también. Si lo que ella había preguntado se había perdido en el viento.

Él estiró una de sus manos para acariciar su cabello. La miró detenidamente antes de contestar; sus ojos concentrándose en cada parte de su rostro. Frente, ojos, nariz, mejillas... labios.

—No estoy molesto contigo, y no creo que sea capaz de odiarte, Cait —él murmuró con una sonrisa triste, no soltando el mechón de cabello que estaba entre sus dedos. La intensidad de sus ojos verdes le hizo quedarse en su lugar aunque cada parte de ella quería huir tan pronto como pudiera—. No importa lo que hagas, no importa quién seas... No puedo odiarte. Ni siquiera quiero tratar. Y todo lo que pasó... todo lo que hiciste, fue más mi culpa que tuya. Yo fui el que creyó Flashpoint, yo fui el que no estuvo ahí para ti cuando más me necesitabas aunque tú lo hiciste por mí. Y por todo eso yo lo lamento. Tú no tienes que disculparte por nada. No eras tú.

—Era yo.

—Ambos sabemos que no es así —Barry contestó, negando con la cabeza un poco, con la misma sonrisa que había estado en su rostro desde hace un buen rato—. Era tu rostro, eran tus recuerdos, pero no eras tú.

—Barry... —se lamentó ella, pero su intento por hacerlo retractarse fue demasiado débil como para ser convincente.

—Caitlin —él replicó de manera firme, interrumpiendo el argumento que se venía—. _No eras tú._

Ella suspiró antes de asentir sin mucha convicción, y Barry notó cómo toda la fuerza que tenía se transformaba en cansancio. Ya tendría más tiempo —al menos, eso esperaba— para convencerla de esa verdad.

El velocista colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando su presencia, respirando el usual olor a vainilla que siempre la acompañaba. La esencia era familiar, y le hacía sentirse en su hogar, que era más de lo que podía decir sobre STAR Labs aquellos días. Sin la sonrisa de Caitlin, sin sus regaños, sin su voz... se sentía vacío, y sabía que él no era el único que lo creía así.

La sintió relajarse contra su pecho, y solo entonces se permitió depositar un beso en su frente, susurrando las palabras que había estado muriendo por pronunciar desde que la vio por primera vez aquella noche.

—Dios, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé.

Los brazos de Caitlin lo aferraron más fuerte de la cintura cuando lo escuchó.

—Te he extrañado también —musitó en respuesta, tratando de contener las lágrimas, sabiendo que ese perdón significaba algo para ambos.

Cuando regresaron adentro, buscando a Felicity para encontrarla minutos después hablando con Oliver, Barry tomó la mano de Caitlin y ella por fin logró sentir algo de seguridad de regreso en su vida después de tanto miedo.

Y más tarde, cuando él besó una de las comisuras de su boca, no pudo evitar pensar que no se había sentido tan feliz en años.

 **FIN**

 **Oh, Dios, ¡por fin! Terminé de editar esto y volví, hey. Sé que probablemente esperaban un beso y, si es así, siento decepcionarlos, pero ninguno de los dos son del tipo de persona que acelera las cosas, así que... bueno, son bienvenidos a imaginar lo que pasaría después de este encuentro. La verdad yo estoy contenta con el resultado, aunque estoy segura de que luego pasaré a editar otra vez porque así es como soy xD El relato nunca tuvo la intención de ser algo romántico —bueno, la idea pasó por mi mente, pero nunca la concreté porque pensé que después de todo lo que habían pasado merecían algo más en donde pudieran perdonarse entre ellos después de todo lo que pasaron.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, que lo disfrutaran. Yo... no sé qué pasó aquí, ¿está bien? No sé, de verdad. ¿Cómo puede ser que un relato que no iba a tener más de 3k palabras terminó teniendo casi 10k? ¡Ah!, ya quisiera saberlo yo...**

 **Ahhh, muchísimas gracias por leer. Y a aquellos que esperaron por esta actualización desde la primera parte... gracias por su paciencia también.**


End file.
